Hello Baby
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a little trouble as usual, however this time causing The Impala to turn into a rather attractive male, who enjoys being inappropriate towards Dean. However when you add an angel of the lord who is also Dean's boyfriend, Baby gets into a bit more trouble than anticipated. (Established Destiel relationship)


Hello Baby

_**Authors Notes: I own nothing apart from this story idea! Also much love to Alice for helping me by proof reading and adding in a few bits**_

* * *

><p>Whatever happened to a hunt being simple, or at least as simple as a hunt could get when you were a Winchester. Sam and Dean were just meant to be checking out a suspected witch case when a stake out went wrong, and all of a sudden they were standing on the side-walk next to a tall dark man who was staring at the pair, with no Impala in sight.<p>

"Dude where's my car" Dean asked with bewilderment as he looked around. Sam, who was just as confused, noticed the man staring at them.

"Ummm Dean" Sam muttered. "We're not alone". Dean swiveled around and looked at the man standing before him. He was around 6'2, a little taller than himself, and had straight jet black hair that fell haphazardly in his dark brown eyes. Dean noticed that he was also very muscular and his tight black V necked shirt and tight-fitting black jeans certainly left nothing to the imagination. Dean was still in his little trance as Sam coughed to get Deans attention once again. Startled, Dean straightened up and looked at the strangers face, he looked familiar.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked bluntly. The man looked astonished and opened his mouth as if to speak but then hesitated. "Come on, spit it out" Dean said impatiently. The man's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth once more.

"Sam…Dean…?" The man asked, his voice was low and sounded almost like a purr. Dean raised his eye brows and looked at Sam, Sam looked back with uncertainty in his eyes. "It's you two!" Dean looked even more suspicious and stepped back a little. "Don't you recognise me?" The man asked a little disheartened.

Sam finally stepped in. "Are we meant to?" The stranger looked disappointed and then looked down at himself then up at Dean, looking at him longingly as if wishing him to suddenly know the truth. "So umm who are you then?" Sam asked, completely baffled by the nights turn of events.

The stranger finally looked away from Dean and turned his attention to Sam. "I'm Baby!" Dean coughed on a laugh and Sam looked at his brother disapprovingly. Dean caught his brother's eye and turned back to the man standing before them.

"Okay, Hello Baby" Dean said as he tried to conceal a smirk. The man sighed and looked back and forth between the pair incredulously.

"You don't get it" He said impatiently "I'm the Impala!"

Dean stopped sniggering at once and stared even harder. "You have got to be kidding me! How the hell does something like this even happen?" Dean stared, pacing up and down.

"Look Dean, whatever just happened we'll figure it out but for now we have to get out of here because as you may have forgotten we are outside a witches house" Sam said, being the voice of reason. Dean nodded and looked towards the Impala once more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of what looked like a silver ear-piercing which made Dean feel very flustered.

"Bar" Dean muttered and stared walking very fast back into the centre of which ever god forsaken town they were in at that moment.

After walking for around 20 minutes the three men came across a slightly shifty looking bar and, once inside, they headed towards a secluded corner. "I need a drink" Dean said, sounding exhausted.

"Me too!" Impala said excitedly. Dean looked towards him with raised eye brows, shrugging as he nodded before looking at Sam who also nodded. Once back with three cheap beers an uncomfortable silence settled. After 5 minutes or so Sam cleared his throat.

"I think we should give Cas a call, even if he doesn't have a clue either at least there's no loss" Sam said, looking at Dean who had perked up at the sound of Cas's name. Nodding, he picked his mobile out of his back pocket sending a quick text and within a few second Cas came striding through the doors of the bar, looking around for them before heading in their direction. Cas came over greeting them wearily as he spotted Impala. Cas sat down next to Dean and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back the Impala.

"So, this is him…" Cas said in his low voice, sounding almost territorial. Dean nodded and the conversation began, Impala sitting quiet and still until Sam turned to him.

"So ummm what do we call you?"

Impala looked up.

"Baby" He replied as if it were obvious, the three men all looked at him with uncertainty.

"Surly we could call you something else" Dean insisted as his cheeks grew a little heated, Baby shook his head.

"You call me baby all the time, it's my name, I'm Baby!" He explained. Dean sighed, Cas looked uncomfortable and Sam tried to hold back a smirk.

"I think I need another drink" Sam said getting up and breaking yet another uncomfortable silence, Cas nodded and got up as well.

"I'll join you" he muttered as the pair disappeared into the crowd that had now formed around the bar. Baby moved a little closer to Dean. Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"I bet your license got suspended because you're driving me crazy" Baby whispered quietly in Dean's ear. Dean coughed suddenly, looking very nervously at Baby.

"Look ummm…" Dean spluttered

"My name is Baby... remember that, you'll be screaming it later" Baby said, his lips brushing Deans ear lobe.

"Yes umm Baby… I'm taken… so could you not…" Dean trailed off as he watched Baby place his hand on Deans leg and steadily moved it further up his thigh. Dean firmly placed his hand over Baby's and looked straight at him "No! You know, if you really are my Impala, that I am with Cas!" Baby looked down.

"Yes but"

"No butts" Dean said as he removed his hand from Baby's so that he could remove his own, just then Cas and Sam returned with four more beers. Cas faltered as he noticed Baby's hand still on Dean's thigh. Cas's bright blue eyes glared at the hand and then up to its owner.

"Get it off!" Cas growled. Baby's hand retracted in a flash as he saw the look Cas was giving him. Castiel sat down next to Dean once more and placed the beers down on the table. Turning to Dean, Castiel put one hand on Deans cheek and leaned into kiss him. Quite surprised, Dean kissed Cas back, however what started out as quite an innocent kiss turned into a full blown make out session and in the space of a few seconds, Cas was suddenly sitting on Dean as Dean hastily tried to undo Castiel's tie. Sam was trying awkwardly to look anywhere but at his older brother. Soon enough though, Sam decided enough was enough and not so subtly coughed trying to get the attention of the couple before things got too heated. Cas smiled into the kiss and finally moved away from Dean, however he stayed perched on Dean's lap with his arm wrapped protectively around his neck. Cas looked over at Baby with a smug smile.

"So…." Sam began. "We need to sort this out, no offence ummm Baby but we kinda need our car back." Cas and Dean nodded looking over at Baby, Baby stared back at them looking a little bewildered and taking furtive glances at Castiel every few seconds.

"Eugggggg" Dean exclaimed as he stretched in his seat, then wrapped his arm absentmindedly around Cas's waist. "I don't know about you three but I'm in need of some sleep. I say we head back to the motel, get some shut-eye and then call Bobby in the morning and do some research." The other three men echoed their agreement and they slowly made their way out of the bar. Castiel quickly caught up with Sam, to discuss possible areas of research. Not missing an opportunity Baby slipped up behind Dean and gently purred.

"You've got 206 bones in your body, want one more?" Dean suddenly stopped and turned around, staring at Baby who looked excitedly back at him.

"What the hell dude, like seriously! I'm in a freaking relationship, you know how rare that is for me, why they hell do you want to screw this up for me" Dean proclaimed, his voice getting louder. Sam and Cas turned around at the sudden outburst, Baby looked at Dean but before Baby could say another word Cas stormed over and punched Baby in the face. Baby looked incredulously at Castiel who glared at him. Dean suddenly thought of the saying "If looks could kill" however his train of thought was ripped away as Cas grabbed at Baby's shirt and threw him against the nearest wall. Startled, Dean tried to pull Cas away from Baby but Cas wouldn't budge.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH DEAN AGAIN OR SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN IN SUCH A WAY YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! I HAVE KILLED MEN BEFORE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN, DEAN IS MINE AND I LOVE HIM! SO KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF UNLESS YOU WANT THEM RIPPED OFF!" Castiel yelled. Sam and Dean finally coming to their senses both hauled Cas away from Baby before he did anything he might later regret (or not regret). Baby cowered in surprise on the side-walk, his back slumped against the wall, not taking his eyes off Castiel. After a moment Baby quickly nodded, stood up and brushed himself off, a bruise beginning to form just under his eye. Sam looking between the three men, shook his head and started to walk away again, heading once more for the motel, Baby walking behind Sam with his head down.

Cas looked over at Dean looking mildly ashamed of his behaviour, never had he lost his temper so badly at someone so weak. "I'm sorry De" but before he could finish his apology Dean was kissing him running his hands through Castiel's hair, making it ever messier that normal. Dean's tongue traced Cas's rough lips, Cas smiled and granted Dean access. The pair battled for dominance, it was only when Dean let out a deep moan that Castiel lost nearly all his self-control. Cas backed Dean up against the wall and his hand placed firmly on Deans tight ass, this caught Dean by surprise and caused him to let out yet another delicious moan. In response he pushed his own hips into Cas's, creating tantalising friction.

"Could you two please wait until we at least get back to the motel before screwing each other?" Sam demanded, he had only noticed the pair weren't behind himself and Baby when he was almost half way down the street. Dean and Cas broke apart and looked sheepishly at each other, Sam sighed and started to walk away again. Castiel took Deans hand and whispered into his ear .

"If you and I were the last men on earth, I bet we could do it in public" Castiels teeth brushed Dean's earlobe with a smile. Dean laughed and kissed Cas once more while chuckling.

"I love you too" before they began to follow Sam finally.

Once back at the motel the four booked another room and split off, Cas and Dean to one end of the motel with a King size bed while Sam and Baby headed in the opposite direction to their two single room.

In the morning Sam woke up as the sun came streaming through the cheap stained curtains. Asia's Heat of the Moment was blaring from the radio near his bed. Shaking his head at the song Sam looking around but noticed Baby was nowhere to be seen. Worried that he may have wondered off to harass Dean some more Sam hurriedly threw on a variation of plaid shirt and jeans and headed out the door. Moments later he knocked on Cas and Deans door waiting for a reply. Sam was about to knock again when the door creaked open revealing a semi naked Dean. Shaking his head Sam stormed past his brother into the room and noticed Cas lying on the bed shirtless, his bottom half covered by the bed sheets. Sam rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Good Morning!" Dean said irritatedly, Sam just nodded as he said

"Baby's gone missing, he wasn't in the room when I woke up." Sam looked at Dean who stared in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch" Dean proclaimed, the edges of Cas's mouth trying to hide a smile. "We have to go look for him, that's my damn car!" Dean hurried, this whipped the smile of Cas's face. Sam quickly left to wait outside and Cas and Dean got dressed and ready to search for Baby. Once the pair were done they left the room and joined Sam outside their room. The three set off heading towards the front desk of the motel. Once outside Sam looked around and spotted the sleek black Impala in the parking lot. Confused, Sam pointed it out to Cas and Dean as he walked towards it. Walking around it he noticed there was an odd dent just about the left headlight. Apart from that, the Impala looked and was the same old car. Dean reached Sam and looked over his Baby. Dean reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve his keys and unlocked the car. Satisfied Dean smiled and muttered quietly "Baby".

"Maybe the spell just wore off, if it was a witches spell, that's almost definitely what happened" Sam rationalized, Cas nodded looking almost jubilant.

"Well I don't care, as long as I have my baby back" Dean said, seating himself in the driver's seat and stroking the steering wheel. Sam and Cas both rolled their eyes. From then on, it was safe to say there was no more sex in the back seat of that 67 Chevy Impala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes: Thank You for reading my fanfiction, please write a review! Your amazing!<strong>_


End file.
